


Nazcal1nes added you by username!

by Nachsie



Series: Social Media Love Bug [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, High School Student Gabriel, High School Student Sam, High school castiel, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Snapchat, marine biologist Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Instafamous, Sam's been having his own problems. All resulting from a bully named Gabriel, a game of spin the bottle and something he likes to call blackmail. Now with no choice but to cave to the demands Gabriel had listed from him posting the blackmail on snapchat but side effects include...falling for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazcal1nes added you by username!

 

 

 

Sam shoved his books into his bag quickly, he didn’t want to run into...someone in particular. Sam looked at his watch, as he tapped his foot quickly in his impatient movements. Sam glanced up hopeful as he looked for Castiel. 

 

“Come on Cas.” Sam breathed looking concerned. If he wass out before the bell rang, he could keep the twenty dollars in his pocket. Especially since Castiel had promised to take him out to a new cafe on down the street. Obviously, he was going to need the money. Seeing Castiel coming out of the classroom, Castiel glanced to see which direction Sam was in.

 

“Cas! Hurry!” Sam waved as Castiel nodded trying to bolt through the crowd. When the bell rang, Sam cringed at the noise. The bell was like vultures calls to the dead. What it meant?...It was too late.

 

“Sammy!” A voice spoke as Sam cringed already shoving his hand into his pocket to fish out his money with a groan.

 

“Hi, Gabe.” Sam sighed as Castiel came to a slow stop next to Sam with a sigh starting to fish through his own pocket. 

 

“My favorite two idiots.” Gabriel hummed shorter than both teens combined. Despite this, he was the one guy around campus you didn’t want to mess with. Gabriel was rumored the son of a mob boss, explaining his two obviously adult males who was Gabriel’s lackies. They were  _ sixteen _ is what every school administrator claimed. Sam was sure they were scared of Gabriel’s family too. 

 

Sam held out eight dollars from his pocket trying to keep the twenty he had hidden in his underwear. Castiel handed his money over without a struggle. 

 

“Pleasure doing business.” Gabriel hummed to Castiel. 

 

“Up yours, Gabe.” Castiel scoffed almost casually, but Gabriel ignored him to move in front of Sam. Sam said nothing handing over the eight bucks, Gabriel eyed him then the money in his hand. 

 

“Sammy Sammy Sammy.” Gabriel shook his head. “Feeling a little light.”

 

“That’s all I have.” Sam sighed, but Gabriel continued to hold out his hand. Sam sighed in annoyance sliding his hand into his pocket dropping some change into it. Gabriel still didn’t pull away. “Seriously?!”

 

“Come on, sweetie.” Gabriel hummed. “Fork it over.” Sam groaned in anger as he angrily shoved his hand into his pants.

 

“I hope you know, it’s cradled my balls all day.” Sam snapped giving it to him as Gabriel hummed, blowing him a kiss as Gabriel walked down the hall moving to intimidate the next poor soul he stumbled upon. “Fucking hate the guy.”

 

“He’s just a bully.” Castiel stated pulling off his shoe to pull some money out of it. “I don’t see why you are reading into it.”

 

“Yeah, I get that but he’s especially a bully to me.” Sam stated crossing his arms. “He knows when I hold out on him.” 

 

“Maybe you got cursed in a last life.” Castiel spoke. “Come on, Cafe’s on me.” Sam nodded grimacing, as he followed after. 

 

____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam swirled a spoon into his coffee cup as Castiel blew on his coffee, Sam still obviously upset by the fact Gabriel had robbed him blind.

 

“Hey.” Castiel spoke up, gaining Sam’s attention. Sam glanced up at him, almost remembering they were even suppose to be having a fun hang out right now. “Guess who I heard is having a party.”

 

“Who?” Sam sighed obviously unamused. 

 

“Nobody important...just...Rachel.” Castiel hummed as Sam sat up. 

 

“R-Rachel?” Sam asked, as Castiel beamed seeing how quickly Sam’s mood lightened. 

 

“Yep, tonight.” Castiel stated. “But of course you wouldn’t be interested...but I did happen to snag a couple invites for tonight.” Sam lit up, yanking Castiel into a hug. 

 

“Dude, did I mention you were the absolute greatest?!” Sam stated.

 

“On more than one occasion.” Castiel hummed handing Sam a invite, which sam snagged quickly. 

 

“R-Rachel’s parents are out of town?” Sam blushed.

 

“It’s going to be wild.” Castiel hummed. “She even stated she might do something lame like... _spin_ _the bottle?”_

 

“Dude! We need to go!” Sam choked out happily. 

 

“We will but just remember I got to watch my sister tonight till my parents get home from work.” Castiel explained. “But I will be there as soon as I can. You just gotta keep cool till then.” 

 

“I will. No sweatin it.” Sam breathed trying to remain cool, running his fingers through his hair. “When have I been anything but cool?” 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam stood in the middle of the party looking like a deer in headlights, everyone was dancing and beer was exchanged quicker than drugs that were obviously being passed around. Sam held his first beer though not even a drop drunk as he hung around like drying paint. No one noticed him, and Sam wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. 

 

“C’mon Cas.” Sam breathed nervously, as Rachel’s voice yelled barely above the music. 

 

“We need more people for spin the bottle!” Rachel called as she cheered holding her beer. “Any of you basic bitches up for the dare?!” Rachel laughed already pretty drunk, as she moved to sit down very poorly. 

 

Come on Cas! 

 

Sam wasn’t strong enough to just go there alone and sit down, he wanted Castiel to pressure him there to join so he could hopefully kiss Rachel. 

 

“Come on, Tinkerbell.” A hand grabbed his wrist yanking him towards the spin the bottle set up, Sam choked out at the sudden appearance of Gabe who pulled him towards the set up.

 

“Hey!” Sam choked out before he was forced to sit on the floor by Gabriel’s lackies. Sam glanced up at them, as Rachel clapped her hands happily. 

 

“Oh good! Some more boys! I thought I would just be kissing girls all night.” Rachel snorted as Gabriel eyed her drunken sloppiness. 

 

“Can we play?” Gabriel asked as Rachel looked annoyed at his comment, before looking him dead in the eye and spinning the bottle.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rachel cheered as the girl who was sitting next to Sam came out of the closet with a boy from the game, Rachel looked at her skin on her wrist snorting. 

 

“I think that was more than seven minutes.” She laughed before her focused turned to sam on their eventual sit down. “Your turn.” She said unamused as Sam moved to the bottle blushing. Giving it a bad spin, it almost went flying, causing Rachel to break up into laughter. “Careful, this is the only bottle we have, I have canned beer only.” 

 

Sam nodded with now fear, as he more delicately spun the bottle, it moved around pointing to many people. Slowly starting to come to a stop to...Rachel. Sam already was starting to feel a sense of beginning. Pride. He was going to kiss Rachel, the most beautiful girl in school.

 

“Hey, is that a stripper?” Gabriel asked pointing behind everyone which turned to look, before Gabriel forced the bottle to point to him. 

 

“H-Hey?!” Sam choked out, as Rachel turned back to look. “You cheated!” 

 

“Why on earth would I do that?” Gabriel scoffed. “It’s just a stupid kissing game….why would I cheat?”

 

“W-Wait a second! B-But you-” Sam started to argue as Rachel spoke. 

 

“He’s right. Rules are the rules. Get in the closet you two.” Rachel spoke placing another beer to her lips before Sam could argue more Gabriel’s men forced Sam to his feet and forced him roughly into the closet to which Gabriel simply followed behind till the closet was barricaded by a chair against the knob making it unable to turn. 

 

“What the fuck, Gabriel?!” Sam snapped as Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“Sorry, was it not me you wanted to be in the closet with?” Gabriel gasped mockingly. “Couldn’t tell with you drooling everywhere.” Gabriel crossed his arms. 

 

Sam groaned in annoyance as he grabbed his hair in frustration, as he paced in the room.

 

“What the fuck did I ever do to you to make you hate me?!” Sam snapped as Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Hm?” Gabriel asked smugly watching him. 

 

“Did I ever look at you weird or kill your pet turtle in a past life?” Sam asked trying to calm down, he was shaking in anger. 

 

“What?” Gabriel laughed. 

 

“Stop laughing! I’m serious!” Sam growled. “I’m sick of your shit!” Gabriel looked amused, no one talked to Gabriel this way. “I sick of you robbing me! I’m sick of you threatening me!”

 

“Oh yeah?!” Gabriel moved closer, as he eyed him. “What the fuck are you doing about it, Sammy?”

 

“Stop calling me ‘Sammy’, You tiny bitter little mole! All you do is spread hate and violence because you're super insecure about how tiny your hands are!” Sam growled, Gabriel frowned noticeably angry.

 

“Little mole?! What about you, you oversize clumsy Moose! All you do is run around and hide! Why don’t you stand up for yourself and DO something about it if you hate me so much!” Gabriel yelled shoving him roughly. “Fucking do something, you stupid lengthy overlarge Moose-” Sam clocked Gabriel in the face, which Gabriel recoiled before he threw his own punch. 

 

Sam slammed back against the wall, both throwing rough punches, the music too loud to be heard as they slammed back against each other. The assault continued till he realized he could taste blood in his mouth, but he realized it wasn’t his blood. 

 

Sam slowly came to realization that there was a feeling on his lips...because rough movement and feeling of Gabriel’s lips against his. Sam gripped the back of Gabriel’s neck, as Gabriel gripped his shirt tightly pinned under him. 

 

God...why was he kissing Gabriel? 

 

Gabriel twisted them to pin Sam against the wall, as Sam kissed back almost out of desperation. He let out a choked out groan of surprise when Gabriel started to unbuckle his pants. 

 

“Gabe-” Sam breathed breaking the kiss to pant, as Gabriel’s hand slid into Sam’s underwear. 

 

“Shhh.” Gabriel breathed against his neck, as he bit Sam’s neck teasing him as Gabriel’s hands wrapped around his cock. 

 

Sam sucked in air as he closed his eyes. He had never...had someone touch him there. This...was his first hand job. The first time people have made him feel this way. 

 

….Why was he letting Gabriel touch him?

 

Gabriel slid his lips against Sam’s neck, whispering words against his skin he could barely make out as Gabriel’s hands slowly moved his cock. Sam couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, he couldn’t even function. He came quickly, and he hated himself for that. He came to Gabriel’s words of ‘Cum for me’ in repeated panting breaths. He came to Gabriel’s fingers as he slowly came in his pants. 

 

Sam panted and shook at the feeling as Sam rested back against the wall, trying to calm his body after his orgasm. 

 

_ “Gabe.” Sam’s voice moaned with ragged breaths. “I-I’m going to-” _

 

_ “Cum for me.” Gabriel panted as he nipped his neck. “Cum for me.” Sam’s moan echoed before suddenly cutting him off. _

 

_ _

  
  


Sam’s eyes shot open as he panted looking at Gabriel who was staring down at his phone, licking the cum from his hands staring down at the clip that kept repeating. Sam looked horrified as Gabriel looked to Sam smirking. 

 

“Ya know. I wish Snapchat had longer clips. I didn’t get your full climax.” Gabriel clicked his tongue. “Shame.” Gabriel saved the snapchat, before glancing up at Sam blinking at him innocently. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s not personal. It’s just for me...if you behave.” Sam couldn’t speak, he didn’t say anything as he looked mortified. 

 

Gabriel wiped the rest of the cum on his own pants before walking over to Sam, who looked like his whole world was rocked. If that got out, if anyone saw it. 

 

“Wh...What do you want.” Sam spoke as he tried not to cry. 

 

“...I see you.” Gabriel spoke touching Sam’s chin, wiping away the bit of blood on Sam’s lips that stained them with blood. “You must see me for an hour every day of the week. Nothing more. Nothing less. I will give you my address and snapchat. You can decide the time. What we do. But it has to be an hour a day...and if you for some reason can’t make a day...I want a photo of you sent.” Gabriel’s voice was kind, surprisingly on the dirt he had on him, Gabriel held out his hand for Sam’s phone which he gave compliantly. “Do you accept the terms?”

 

What choice did he have?

 

“I do.” Sam spoke his voice cracking, as Gabriel softly handed back his phone. 

 

“Midnight at the latest or I send it.” Gabriel spoke, as Sam nodded quickly shoving his phone into his pocket. 

 

“C...Can I please go?” Sam asked, Gabriel nodded knocking on the door before the men let Sam out, Gabriel reached a hand out stopping Sam from leaving. 

 

“...You can skip today.” Gabriel whispered, as Sam scoffed yanking his hand away before storming off. Sam moved to the bathroom, past Rachel who was passed out against the couch. Sam locked the door splashing water on his face, taking in what happened. Sam stood up taking a second when he realized cum covered his frontal pants area, making sam look like he peed himself. Sam cursed moving to the first person of comfort he could think of in his contacts, as he called Castiel hoping he could answer. 

 

“Hello?” Castiel spoke laughing. “Sam I’m on my way right now, I promise-” 

 

“Can...you bring me a sweater? I...spilled beer on my crotch.” Sam lied rubbing his face. 

 

“Yeah man.” Castiel laughed. “I got you.” Sam breathed a shaky breath of relief. “I’ll be there soon.” When Sam hung up, he moved against the wall sliding down it bringing his knees to his chest just waiting for Castiel to come and rescue him. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came to the rescue as always, coming straight to the bathroom he gave Sam one of his sweaters as Sam came out tying it around his waist. 

 

“So did you play kiss the bottle?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Yeah...I did.” Sam spoke, knowing that was one lie he couldn’t get away with. He fidgeted uncomfortably from the cum in his pants.

 

“Who did you get?” Castiel asked, as Sam’s eyes slightly moved to Gabriel who had his arm around a girl that hung over him, he had a beer in his hand as Gabriel took a sip of his drink his entire focus on Sam since he entered the room. Sam looked away, how was he actually acting this calm?

 

“...Rachel.” Sam played off a laugh.

 

“Dude, no way!” Castiel laughed as he punched his shoulder. “Did you get a feel?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Sam scoffed.

 

“Dude, I totally got to play!” Castiel spoke pulling Sam along before making room between the girls that started a new game. Sam hesitantly sat down again, feel Gabriel’s eyes on him. The only relief that was before Castiel could spin the parents broke up the party and angrily screamed at Rachel who cried so hungover. Even as Sam was bolting away from the party with Castiel he couldn’t help the feeling like somewhere out there...Gabriel was still so near. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam sat on the beach with his brother Dean, He has been sorta keeping his promise to Gabriel. He sent him a picture every day, as promised but the idea of actually physically seeing him? He knew he couldn’t get away with not doing that for long. It was a matter of time till Gabe demanded he see him, but for the meanwhile. Sam held his camera up towards the sky as he aligned his selfie better, he eyed himself taking in his lengthy body and slowly awkwardly forming abs. 

 

He never smiled when sending these to gabriel but sometimes Gabriel was lucky to get one that was with a smile since he sent some to everyone and put it on his story. Sam smiled up at the Camera, actually liking this one enough to add it on his story. 

 

When he sent this one to gabe, he got a snapback from Gabriel almost immediately, even before Castiel who was almost always quick to the draw. Sam hesitated, Gabriel hasn’t sent him a chat before…. Sam clicked on Castiel’s first which was just a picture of Castiel’s socks in his bed. 

 

_ LUCKY! _

 

Sam smiled softly at that, but the snap went away revealing Gabriel’s he knew he was eventually going to have to see. Sam hesitantly clicked it, it was a snap of him, blowing smoke from a joint from his mouth like a dragon.

 

_ Don’t forget the rest of our deal. _

 

The words he didn’t have to replay to read. Sam watched the image fade, before another popped up in his recieved snaps. 

 

_ Send me another for the inconvenience. _

 

Sam watched that fade before another message was received. 

 

_ One a little lower. _

 

Sam shived at the words. 

 

 _And try not to be cute about it._ _You know my meaning._

 

Sam blushed as he felt his blood rush to his cheeks, lower? Like...his…? Sam hesitantly glanced at Dean who was too busy trying to surf the shitty kind of waves today. Sam swallowed, as he hesitantly lifted up his shorts from his skin. Searching the beach for someone watching, he snapped a photo of his...body to Gabriel. He grimaced when he saw the notification. 

 

**TBa9P1ay3r01 took a screenshot!**

 

Sam mentally cursed going deep red, as he got another snap from Gabriel.

 

_ Cute Elephant swim trunks...Get them at a kids store? _

 

Sam frowned noticeably in a angry selfie before angrily typing in. 

 

_ AT LEAST I DON’T GET ALL MY CLOTHES AT THE BABY GAP. YOU _ -

 

“Whoa? Who are you angry texting?” Dean asked as Sam quickly sent it, looking freaked.

 

“My...friend.” Sam lied shoving his phone in his bag. “We are just playing.” 

 

“Okay...Well, Unless you are taking pictures, can we focus on us. I never get to see you.” Dean panted holding out a surfboard to sam who took it. 

 

“Yeah, totally.” Sam breathed. “Let me just send one last text.” Sam sent the snapchat before he got helped up by Dean as the brothers bolted towards the waves. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel blew out smoke, as he heard his phone go off as he placed the joint on a ashtray to keep it from rolling as he hit open the snapchat.

 

_ I will visit you tomorrow, k? I really have to go. _

 

The picture of Sam looking up at Someone, as though not trying to be obviously snapchatting. However, Sam looking away from camera. The shadow and light hitting him just right, it was beautiful even if Sam didn’t mean for it to be.

 

The image went away, and Gabriel held the message, letting it replay once more. 

 

**TBa9P1ay3r01 took a screenshot!**

 

Gabriel glanced down at the images he had gotten from Sam, Gabriel eyed the pictures once, letting the last image of the mistaken beauty linger before he grabbed his joint laying back against the bed as he looked at the image emotionlessly.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The next day**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam stood outside a rather large house glancing at the saved message on Snapchat with Gabriel’s address. The house was beautiful despite himself knowing it belonged to that snot nose little trickster. Sam made sure the white picket fence house had the right number once more before walking up and knocking on the door. 

 

The door opened as a very large man stood in the door, looking coldly down at Sam. Sam tensed at the sight of him, as he looked up at the very scary man. 

 

“What do you want?” The man spoke as he eyed him.

 

“I-Is Gab-Gabriel h-here?” Sam choked out as the man turned towards the house. 

 

“Gabbie! Your friends here!” The man called as loud pounding of steps downstairs, the door was forced was open. Gabriel made a groan as he eyed his dad in annoyance. 

 

“I got this.” Gabriel spoke through clenched teeth, as his...dad eyed Sam one more time before he walked away. It was the first time Sam ever saw Gabriel lose his cool before. Be embarassed. He almost seemed...human. Shy and insecure but the second his father walked away Sam, he went back to his smartass self. “So you kept your word.” 

 

“Just as I expect you to keep yours.” Sam brushed past him, as Gabriel closed the door behind him. 

 

“Follow me.” Gabriel ushered him back up the stairs as Sam eyed the half cracked door towards the kitchen. 

 

“I thought they were kidding with your dad being a mob boss.” Sam spoke as Gabriel smirked at that not looking back to answer. 

 

“My dad’s a stay at home.” Gabriel spoke. “The worse things he ever has done was overcook broccoli.”

 

“So your dad obviously isn’t a jailed mob boss.” Sam chuckled almost like a kid who was starting to realize it was silly to believe santa delivered presents all in one night. Gabriel had a normal family! There was no crazy real mob threat.

 

“No...but my mom is.” Gabriel smirked as Sam paled, following Gabe up to his room. The room, was normal...Sam expected...something crazy. However the room was quiet plan, and accept for the smell of weed and light messiness it was...normal. 

 

Gabriel plopped on his bed, as Sam hesitantly moved to sit on the very edge of the bed. 

 

“What did you want to do?” Gabriel spoke as Sam sat uncomfortably away from him. 

 

“...I don’t know.” Sam shrugged.

 

“...Well. It’s the rules. It’s your choice.” Gabriel offered holding out the controller to Sam. Sam hesitantly took it as Sam said nothing, watching Gabriel relax back into bed texting. Sam watched him for a moment before he turned on some TV show on netflix. Neither of them spoke, the entire time. Both their focuses on their phones or the tv and neither on each other. 

 

When Sam left, Gabriel walked him to the door. Held the door for him, and Sam walked out without another word. 

 

Sam looked back once the door shut, Gabriel...didn’t touch him...or even talk to him. That’s...all he had to do? Was just come here and sit in the silence?

 

“I can do it.” Sam breathed to himself. If that’s all it was...Then Sam was good, all he had to do was hang out with gabe for a hour? He could catch up on his homework or TV shows. “I can do this.” Sam turned away from the house and walked away towards his house.

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Two Months**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam sat on Gabriel’s bed doing some homework, Sam came over every day for an hour. Told Castiel he had a second class, and/or came over later to hang with him before going home for the day. They sat comfortingly on each other’s bed, no awkward fear between them. Sam scratched his head in frustration, as he looked down at his homework. Making groaning noises of discomfort. 

 

Gabriel kept glancing up from his phone to see Sam wiggle and twist on the bed trying to magically think or move his way out of his homework by getting comfortable.

 

“Any reason you sound like a creaking door?” Gabriel asked emotionlessly.

 

“Maaaaath.” Sam groaned collapsed on the bed. “Give me an essay! I can do that! But stupid letters and numbers together make my brain hurt.” Sam whined. Gabriel smiled softly at the whining, before he moved to lay next to him on his stomach. Sam tensed but when the book was yanked towards gabe. Gabriel took Sam’s pen, before Sam could object Gabriel was already explaining the homework. 

 

“Nah, see this is easy. You just gotta see this as a essay.” Gabriel waved off the idea of this being hard. Sam blinked at him, watching as Gabriel continued to explain.

 

He...was helping him? 

 

Sam slowly brought his eyes back to the homework listening intensely. 

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel escorted him to the door, holding him open like he did every day.

 

“Bye Gabe.” Sam spoke, as Gabriel nodded his head in a bye. Gabriel closed the door, slowly started up the stairs as his phone buzzed. Gabriel stopped when he pulled up his phone. 

 

Snap from Sam?

 

Gabriel clicked it, a picture of Sam on his doorway. Sam barely visible in the light of the doorway.

 

_ Thanks again, Gabe! _

  
  


Sam...was smiling for...him…? 

 

Gabriel said nothing staring at the picture that vanished. 

 

Gabriel replayed the snapchat, screenshoting the photo, a smile softly on his face.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**TBa9P1ay3r01 replayed your snapchat!**

 

**TBa9P1ay3r01 took a screenshot!**

  
  


Sam smiled a small smile as he stared down at the notification, before he shoved his phone into his pocket walking away.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Four months**

  
  
  
  


They were friends...Sorta. 

 

Sam caught the dodgeball during P.E. one of the kids on the other side groaned and moved off the game as Sam dodged balls. Sam was covered in sweat from this game. Castiel was already out of the game cheering him on, as Sam stood one on three gabe being one of them as well as Gabe’s lackie. 

 

Which Sam learned their names. Lucifer and Michael who were in fact we're members to the Angel Blade gang, or just ABG. 

 

Since Gabriel’s mother was currently locked away, out of honor they were protecting her family. They were about twenty three and shouldn’t exactly be in a high school but there was power in  Gabriel mentioned something about him being an heir to the ABG rageem….but don’t quote Sam on it. 

 

Sam panted as he held a ball waiting for the perfect moment to strike, tossing his ball at Lucifer who took the hit very uninterested in this. Taking a seat next to Michael who was focused on a little ant that climbed on his finger. 

 

Sam caught another ball forcing the second guy, another classmate to go sit down. 

 

Gabriel vs Sam, it looks like. 

 

“YOU CAN DO IT!” Castiel cheered. “KICK HIS ASS!” Gabriel narrowed his eyes, ready to let this play out. 

 

Gabriel tossed his ball which Sam quickly batted it away with the ball in his hand. 

 

That was too easy.

 

Sam’s didn’t hesitate, he quickly threw his ball going for the opening. 

 

When...he noticed Gabriel lower his hands...What?

 

The ball hit Gabriel hard in the face, the impact was sickening, and people gasped. Sam tensed seeing the ball drop from Gabriel’s face, blood pouring from his wound. 

 

“Gabriel! Are you okay?!” People rushed over as Castiel quickly moved to Sam, who was panicking. 

 

“He put his hands down!” Sam choked out to Castiel. “H-He could have caught it!” 

 

“You threw it pretty hard, Sam.” Castiel winced. 

 

“I-It was an accident!” Sam choked out looking at Castiel, before he was shoved hard to the ground.

 

“YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, YOU MOOSE!” Gabriel snapped, Sam quickly stood. 

 

“IT WAS A ACCIDENT, YOU STUPID-” Sam screamed shoving him back, Gabriel moved to grab his shirt when the teacher intervened. 

 

“HEY!” The teacher separated them by getting in the middle. “That’s enough! Now, both of you will stay during lunch cleaning up the gym mats as punishment for fighting during my class!” Sam sighed in annoyance staring at Gabe who stared at him coldly. “Everyone else, head to lunch.” 

 

“I’ll stay and help you.” Cas offered to Sam. “We can get done quicker that way.”

 

“Novak, out. That includes you, as well as the men in black. Out.” The teacher spoke to Lucifer, Michael and Castiel before quickly retreated. Castiel eyeing Gabriel as he departed. “Do you want to see the nurse?” 

 

“No, it’s already stopped bleeding.” Gabriel mumbled patting his nose with the cloth. 

 

“Then get at it.” The teacher spoke. “You have till the end of lunch, I expect progress on those mats. I want them to shine. I’ll be in my office if you magically finish before then.” The teacher walked out of the gym, leaving the two alone. 

 

Sam sighed as he glanced at the mats thrown in the corner from the earlier uses during class, man this sucked. 

 

“...Since  _ you _ got us into this, why don’t you start one side and I can do the other so we can get the fuck out of here-” Sam turned to look at Gabe but the second he turned lips pressed roughly against his. Sam was shoved back against the gym wall, lips roughly against his. Sam’s lips moved almost instinctively against Gabriel’s. His hands cupping Gabriel’s face. 

 

Why the  _ fuck _ was he kissing gabriel?! 

 

Why the  _ fuck _ was gabriel kissing him?! 

 

He thought Gabriel  _ hated _ him?!

 

Gabriel’s hands moved to Sam’s belt, which Sam broke the kiss to look down. Watching as Gabriel quickly undid his belt, and pants buckle. Sliding his hands down into his underwear. 

 

“G...Gabe-” Sam breathed out shyly, as Gabriel eyed his lips. When lips moved back against Sam’s, Sam cupped Gabriel’s face as Gabriel touched him.

 

_ Why the fuck was he letting this happen?! _

 

_ Why the fuck was he letting Gabriel touch him? _

 

_ Why was...he enjoying it? _

 

_ Why? _

 

His mind went blank just lost in the moment.

 

Sam broke the kiss to moan, gasping as Gabriel pulled his hardening cock from Sam’s pants. Sam shivered as Gabriel’s lips moved to nip at Sam’s neck, his breath and lips against Sam’s neck were spine chilling. 

 

“I’m going to make you feel good.” Gabriel breathed against his neck, Sam’s lips moving to chase those words, to reconnect their lips but Gabriel’s lips were out of reach. Sam looked down to see Gabriel was on his knees, his tongue moving to slid over Sam’s cock. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes stared up into Sam’s as he licked Sam’s tip, his tongue sliding over the sides. Sam couldn’t stop staring at him, he couldn’t...pull away. Gabriel slid Sam into his mouth with ease and Sam couldn’t help but shiver needingly. 

 

Sam’s hand moved to Gabriel’s hair, giving it light tugs as Gabriel slid his mouth against Sam’s cock. Rocking and sucking, his movements so elegant and perfecting that Sam couldn’t look away. 

 

His orgasm came as a surprise to himself, the feeling of Gabriel’s mouth, lips and tongue around him made his orgasm more intense than he had ever had with his hand. Sam watched Gabriel choked down the majority of his cum, before pulling back unable to swallow anymore as the last few squirts spilled onto his face. 

 

Gabriel closed one eye covered his cum, as Gabriel and Sam tried to catch their breaths. Sam’s cock softening after the touch, Gabriel looked up at Sam. Almost as out of breath as Sam brought up a shaky hand cupping Gabriel’s face he wiped the cum lovingly with his thumb. Gabriel seemed surprised at the intimate gesture unsure how to take it but his thought process was short lived as Sam dropped to his knees pressing Gabriel into rough needing kisses. 

 

Gabriel held him back as they roughly made out, neither understanding this path they were going on with each other….or where it will lead them.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So...You couldn’t accomplish...ONE mat.” The teacher scolding them, as Sam looked away and Gabriel blinked at the teacher uncaring. “I will be writing your parents about this-”

 

“You won’t.” Gabriel sighed still not giving a shit.

 

“Oh I won’t?” The teacher scoffed as the sound of knuckles cracking behind him made the teacher tense, too scared to turn around. “Y-YEAH I SEE NO REASON TO GET THEM INVOLVED. HAVE A GOOD DAY!” The teacher left on his way as the teenage boys stared at Lucifer and michael who watched the teacher go. 

 

“...” Gabriel watched the teacher go, before Gabriel slid the backpack onto his shoulder. “I’ll see you later, Sam.”

 

“But-...” Sam watched Gabriel go without another word. His mind conflicted. 

 

What...was it they just did…? 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam didn’t go to Gabriel’s house that night, Sam sat next to Castiel who was messaging someone on instagram. So focused on the person on the phone, then on Sam who sat next to him. Sam was grateful with that today. His mind was spinning with questions but no answers to them. He glanced at the clock which read it was almost midnight. 

 

**11:56 pm**

 

Sam lifted his phone almost out of instinct he took a selfie, snapping out of the almost natural reaction to the time now. Sam stared down at the selfie of himself, smiling. The smile wasn’t fake or unnatural. It looked almost like Sam was happy.

 

But wait...Did he have a reason not to be? 

 

Sam slowly looked back towards the clock. 

 

**11:58 pm**

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel sat on his bed blowing smoke from a joint, this one thick and rolled almost to perfection. Gabriel focused on a spot in his room, his mind empty and lost with the perfect blend of medication he was spilling into his lungs. 

 

His phone went off, as he moved to look at his phone. 

 

 **Snapchat from** **Nazcal1nes!**

 

Gabriel touched the image to see a picture of Sam, Sam was smiling happy….Gabriel blew out smoke as he read the caption.

 

_ You are like trying to catch water in a strainer, but I don’t know why I keep trying. _

 

Another snapchat poured in, one with him sticking his tongue out.

 

_...Thank you for gym class...but if you want to see me...just ask? _

 

Another one poured in.

 

_...I feel like I owe you or something? _

 

Gabriel blinked at another string of snapchats.

 

_...i’m...not thinking like prostitute or something. I mean… _

 

Gabriel chuckled softly at that.

 

_ Did you want to spend the night at my house or something?  _

 

Gabriel choked roughly at the words, trying to calm the burning in his airpipe. Gabriel missed the last snapchat which he quickly replayed.

 

_ That sounds so dirty. I mean...as like friends or something! _

 

Sam looked pink in the snapchat of him covering his face.

 

_ We can set up a totally PG sleepover sometime okay?!  _

 

Sam looked away from the camera in the snapchat. 

 

_ Because you may suck but you aren’t that bad of a guy gabriel. _

 

Sam smiled in the last photo. Gabriel smirked.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam got a snapchat from Gabriel which he opened, Gabriel smirking.

 

_ Phrasing. _

  
  


Sam thought about the last message he sent and went red shoving his cellphone under his pillow, before he buried his face into his pillow and quietly screamed into it.

 

“Hey...did you say something?” Castiel asked liking his mysterous crush’s photos, they were starting to actually talk. Building and building to everyday conversations was obviously starting to become a thing with them.

 

“I want to die.” Sam lifted his head as Castiel nodded.

 

“Sounds good.” Castiel said only half listen, as Sam buried his face into his pillow letting out a whine. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Six months**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel laid in Sam’s bed as the two texted other people as some movies morphed into another. Castiel was home watching his sister, texting his sorta girlfriend nonstop now like always. But...Gabriel was here.

 

Sam’s eyes shifted to Gabriel who was actually rocking some Pajamas in a very unlame style, meanwhile sam looked like he randomly picked pajamas blindfolded. 

 

They were quiet again, like almost every time they hanged out. Sam...didn’t know why it bothered him that they were so...distant to each other...even when they were so close...and did things…

 

Sam turned off his phone turning to look at gabe, he stared at him in silence for  a bit.

 

“...What’s your favorite color?” Sam asked out of the blue, as Gabriel turned blinking at him.

 

“...Blue.” Gabriel stated looking back to his phone, very uninterested. Sam eyed him before he reached over snatching the phone from his hands and dropping it onto his carpeted floor on the opposite side of Gabriel. “Hey-”

 

Sam’s lips pressed against Gabriel’s softly, which Gabriel’s tensed body language seemed to relax. The kiss easy and soft, unlike the other times. Gabriel cupped Sam’s face with one hand as the kiss continued for a bit longer before Sam pulled away licking his lips blushing softly. 

 

“Want to play a game?” Sam asked as Gabriel’s eyes moved to him. 

 

“A game? Like clue?” Gabriel scoffed as Sam eyed him. 

 

“No, I think you’ll like this game a lot better.” Sam stated. “The game is simple. Each person will say one thing about themselves on their turn and the person will have to say if it’s a lie or truth. If they guess right it’s the other person’s turn.” 

 

“And if they don’t?” Gabriel asked.

 

“...They lose an article of clothing. Person with the least amount of clothes, loses.” Sam stated as Gabriel looked surprised by his boldness.

 

“Sure you can handle that?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“You’ve already seen anything of me I would find embarrassing.” Sam mumbled as Gabriel smirked at that. Sam sat facing him as Gabriel did the same. “Want to start with guessing or the sentence?” 

 

“...Guessing.” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded being quiet for a while.

 

“I don’t like ice cream.” Sam spoke, his face unreadable as Gabriel started at him. 

 

“...False.” Gabriel stated as Sam eyed him, before a smirk formed on his face.

 

“First thing off.” Sam hummed. 

 

“Seriously?” Gabriel scoffed. “Who doesn’t like ice cream?” Gabriel tossed off his shirt, which Sam’s eyes slid over a tattoo on his chest.  _ Trickster. _ “See something you like?”

 

“In your dreams.” Sam scoffed. “Okay, your turn.”

 

“....” Gabriel took in Sam’s presence. “My favorite movie is Spirit.”

 

“The one with the horse?” Sam asked as Gabriel hesitated to answer that trying to debate if that would make it easier for sam in some way.

 

“...Yeeeees.” Gabriel spoke softly.

 

“True! It’s true!” Sam laughed as Gabriel pouted. “HA! Who doesn’t love that movie?!” 

 

“...Your turn.” Gabriel muttered. 

 

“...Okay...um...I hate the beatles.” Sam stated simply. 

 

“....True.” Gabriel spoke as Sam shook his head no. “Seriously?!” Gabriel scoffed as he pulled his Pajamas bottoms off only sitting in his underwear. This was sort of not fair to gabriel who had three pieces of clothing on while Sam had a sweater and socks on, to be able to milk having to not strip right away. 

 

“Okay. I got one.” Gabriel stated seriously. He hated losing. “My first dog was a weiner dog named woody.”

 

“....” Sam stared at him for a long time. “...True.” Gabriel was emotionless for a long time before he sighed starting to strip off his underwear. Sam laughed at his victory before he realized what he had just...had happen….Gabriel was naked. 

 

Sam took in his body, looking over the scars from random fights at school and years of...pain Sam didn’t even start to begin to understand. Gabriel said nothing, as he slowly moved to Sam. Sam’s eyes slowly returning to Gabriel’s eyes. 

 

“...Tell me a something I can’t get wrong.” Gabriel asked cupping his face. Sam let out a shaky breath, searching his eyes.

 

“...I don’t want you to undress me.” Sam spoke. 

 

“...lie.” Gabriel stared into his eyes, before capturing Sam’s lips in a rather rough kiss. Sam kissed back almost as needingly as they fell back onto the bed. Sam wasn’t sure which one of them accomplished to strip Sam the fastest but...in honestly Sam thought it was himself. They laid naked against each other, kisses heated but neither made any attempt to go any farther than this. 

 

“C-...Can I touch you?” Sam panted against Gabriel’s lips before Gabriel’s nod softly made Sam’s hand clasp Gabriel’s cock in his hand. Gabriel let out a moan before capturing Sam’s lips in a rough movement.

 

With Gabriel’s hand on Sam’s own cock, they stroked in almost unison. Their lips unable to part for long before one of them yanked them back into it. Sam was still new at this. New at touching someone else. Sam worried he wasn’t good at this, and Gabriel obviously didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

 

“I’m-...” Sam managed to choke out, as Gabriel silenced him with a rough kiss. Warm liquid poured onto Sam’s hand as he stroked Gabriel with uncoordinated hands. Gabriel milked sam of his own cum with amazing skill. Spilling the majority of it onto his own skin to prevent sam’s sheets from getting it. Sam on the other hand spilled Gabriel’s everywhere. Sam didn’t seem to mind at the least at the moment wanting nothing more than to kiss his...friend.

 

“Sorry about your sheets.” Gabriel panted in between kisses.

 

“...Shut up.” Sam breathed before pulling him back into more strings of kisses.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Eight Months**

  
  
  
  


Sam stared lazily watching Castiel texting his girlfriend, they had their first date a couple days ago. Sam eyed him for a moment before Sam’s phone went off, he sighed leaning over Castiel who was sprawled over the bed. 

  
  


**Snapchat from** **TBa9P1ay3r01!**

  
  


Gabriel sent him a snapchat?

 

Sam let out a soft smile, as he opened it. It wasn’t a picture of Gabriel this time. It was a picture of some food in a restaurant that Sam didn’t recognize. Big and greasy burger with fries slathered in cheese and jalapenos. 

 

**TBa9P1ay3r01:** _ I got to take you to this next time you come over.  _

 

Sam raised the Camera smiling into it.

 

_ I’m coming over tomorrow though? _

 

**TBa9P1ay3r01 took a screenshot!**

 

When Gabriel’s snapchat’s next Snapchat came in, it was a picture of Bobby, his father, arm wrestling Lucifer or Michael at the table.

 

**TBa9P1ay3r01:** _ Then consider it a date. _

 

_ _

 

Sam’s face fell at that...was...it really though? He didn’t know why he….cared if Gabriel called this a date or not. He didn’t like him...like him...but...Did Gabriel…? They did things couples did. Gabriel took him out to places, like the mall or beach. He bought him things and paid for dinner and junk? That’s dating right? 

 

A soft smile and blushed form on Sam’s cheeks, as he replayed the snapchat. What IF gabriel thought they were dating? ...Sam...didn’t think he would mind going along with it. J-JUST SOMETHING TO PASS THE TIME! He did NOT like the trickster!

 

“Sam are you listening?” Castiel’s voice broke through his thoughts as Sam was now aware that Castiel was focused on him.

 

“Sorry. What did you say?” Sam blushed.

 

“I said Rachel asked about you at school yesterday.” Castiel spoke. “Rumor is she wanted to know if you were single.” 

 

“Why?” Sam spoke almost unfazed by Rachel. Rachel...Sam use to not a able to say her name without breaking into red harsh blushes. 

 

“Maybe because she wants to ask you out.” Castiel gave him a weird look, as he got another instagram message. Sam said nothing at that, as he looked back at his phone. He nodded softly as Castiel’s eyes eyed him before lightly kicking him with his foot. “Man, you are acting weird.” 

 

Sam let out a small chuckle. 

 

“Maybe you are just focused on your girlfriend.” Sam stated as Castiel blushed.

 

“S-She’s not my girlfriend yet.” Castiel choked out. 

 

“Yet?” Sam hummed, as Castiel covered his face. 

 

“Look we just had one date.” Castiel blushed. “I don’t want to jinx this.” Sam moved to lay on Castiel’s back. Castiel grunted at the weight but did not push this off.

 

“Everything is changing, huh?” Sam spoke as Castiel softly laid his head onto the bed just pausing his conversation with his girlfriend. 

 

“...Yeah, we are growing up.” Castiel spoke as Sam nodded. “...before we know it we will be married with kids….what do you imagine that will look like?” Sam said nothing as he closed his eyes. He couldn’t even begin to imagine. Before gabriel, if you had asked him...you most likely would have gotten an answer with rachel...but what has changed now?

 

“Are you sure you are okay? You seem off.” Castiel touched his cheek softly as Sam opened his eyes. 

 

“...Yeah.” Sam spoke, as he wrapped her arms around him. Castiel smiled awkwardly trying to pack the back of the man laying on his back. Sam held him, tightly, unsure of the future and what it would bring.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**The next day**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel chewed on a burger as Sam watched him, how Gabriel could eat this twice in one week was beyond him but...he loved to watch him focus on something. Which Gabriel was currently focused on his meal. Eyes moving to his fries and his burger one for one each time he opened his mouth. 

 

Gabriel paused slightly, when he noticed Sam’s stare. 

 

“...Do you not like your burger?” Gabriel asked, as Sam blinked away his focus on Gabe.

 

“No.” Sam laughed shaking his head, as he moved to pick it up and eat it. Gabriel watched him for a moment, before going back to eat. “I love it. It’s great.”

 

“You okay?” Gabriel’s voice spoke as he focused on his food. “You are acting weird.” Sam said nothing for a while, before his conflicted voice spoke up.

 

“...Are we dating?” Sam asked seriously, as Gabriel started to roughly choke on his food. Sam stared at him emotionlessly as he waited for Gabriel to gulp down some water. 

 

“I...I don’t understand the question.” Gabriel choked out shyly.

 

“We go out to eat a lot, we spend most of our free time together and we…” Sam didn’t continue as he licked his lips pausing as he said nothing. “...I just...want to know how much I should invest in this…”

 

“...” Gabriel said nothing for a long time, looking conflicted. “...No….we are just friends, Sam.” Sam didn’t say anything, just sat in the quiet….why did those words hurt? Sam’s face didn’t show the pain his chest was feeling. Sam nodded softly going back to eating his food, Gabriel slowly moved to continue as well. Spending the rest of their date...in silence.

 

When Gabriel dropped him off, Sam asked to be dropped off at Castiel’s. Sam waved goodbye to Gabriel, watching him walk off before knocking on Castiel’s door. Castiel after a few minutes pulled it open.

 

“Sam?” Castiel asked.

 

“Um...sorry, I didn’t...want to go home...yeah?” Sam choked out as tears spilled down his face, Castiel looked concerned before pulling Sam into a hug. 

 

Why was he crying? Why…?

 

Sam broke down on the porch crying harshly against Castiel’s sweater, burying his face into his shoulder...and just cried.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ten Months**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel officially had a girlfriend...and so did Sam. Sam sat next to Rachel who was leaning against him, as her, Castiel and a couple friends of hers talked.  Sam wasn’t really listening as She raised a hand up touching his hair while she talked. He didn’t really like the way she did that. Mess up his hair because she wanted to touch it, Sam did spend time on his hair in the morning, and her fingers always gave him bed head. 

 

Sam slightly moved his head away pretending to eat something for the reason he didn’t want her fingers in his hair anymore. When he did he caught eyes with Gabriel who leaned against the doorframe of the cafeteria nodded a head towards him to come, Sam eyed him before he excused himself. 

 

“Where are you going?!” Rachel whined. 

 

“Bathroom.” Sam lied, she let him go at that. Sitting up slightly from practically sitting in his lap, as Sam walked towards the direction Gabriel was now gone from. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Sam slammed Gabriel back into the janitor closet, their lips roughly meeting as Gabriel’s hand moved to grip Sam’s hair, giving it a rough tug. Sam and Gabriel still did this. They still touched. 

 

“Hey.” Sam panted his hello, his first words to Gabriel all day, as Sam quickly unbuckled Gabriel’s pants.

 

“Hey.” Gabriel panted back, connecting their lips again. Loving the feel of Gabriel’s fingers through his hair, as Sam slammed him back into the wall again, which Gabriel cried out in pleasure of the roughness. 

 

Sam’s fingers wasted no time to slid his fingers around his cock, stroking him. Gabriel broke the kiss to pant, as Sam moved to leave bite marks and hickeys on Gabriel’s neck. Something he was starting to realize Gabriel liked. Gabriel had a thing about being marked...and Sam had a thing about marking him. 

 

Gabriel whimpered at each bite, gasped at each hickey, as Gabriel forced his face to remain against his neck, holding him close. 

 

Why were they still like this? 

 

Sam no longer questioned why. 

 

Sam no longer cared. 

 

Once or twice a day Gabriel and Sam would meet like this, in hidden privacy trying to keep things down. Then...they would meet once or twice a day...Just...hanging out. No hand jobs, no blow jobs. Just Sam playing Gabriel’s playstation as Gabriel laid against him watching as Sam beat the game, clothes there or optional. It wasn’t sexual. It was enjoying each others company.

 

Gabriel would sometimes press kisses to Sam’s chest. Other times he would draw circles on his chest with a finger. Sometimes if Sam was lucky, Gabriel would fall asleep and Sam could pause the game to just watch him sleep, sliding his hand through Gabriel’s hair affectionately. 

 

Sam...loved these moments with him, though he did  _ love _ the sexual moments...he loved these more. 

 

He could feel Gabriel’s body shake with pleasure as Gabriel started to get close, He knew his body so well. He knew when he was getting close. He knew what he liked. Sam moved away from his neck to press a loving kiss to Gabriel’s nose before moving to press kisses on his jaw. Gabriel whimpered softly as he started to cum. 

 

Sam watched his body shudder, milking the cum from Gabriel as Gabriel staring into the eyes. Till Sam looked down at Gabriel’s softening cock, the cum spilling down his hand. Gabriel pulled him back into a string off soft slow kisses. Which Sam hummed into, wiping the cum on his own pants before moving to grip Gabriel’s hips.

 

When Gabriel’s hand moved to his own jeans, Sam pulled away, pressing a kiss to his nose. 

 

“I’m okay.” Sam stated, as he leaned down to find the shirt that was tossed off in their make out session, while Gabriel caught his breath before going to compose himself. 

 

“Thanks.” Gabriel spoke as Sam gave him a soft smile. “...I brought you a comb to fix your hair.” Gabriel pulled a comb from his pocket, holding it out to him. 

 

Sam took it with a soft smile, moving to slid it through his hair. Gabriel sliding himself back into his pants.

 

“...So, how are things with you and rachel?” Gabriel asked, he always asks. 

 

“Good I guess.” Sam shrugged as the awkward silence of the question always followed as Gabriel nodded. 

 

Sam obviously didn’t know why he brought it up but he did.

 

“She...wants to have sex.” Sam stated, as Gabriel glanced up eyeing him before he looked at him.

 

“...You’re still a virgin right?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Sam spoke. Technically all he has ever done with Gabriel was hand jobs and blow jobs. 

 

“Nervous?” Gabriel questioned.

 

“Kind of.” Sam stated. “She’s said she wants to do it in the old Hannie house.” Sam slid the comb into his shirt buttoning the shirt. 

 

“The haunted house?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah. She wants me to make it romantic.” Sam shrugged. “Said it’s been her dream to have sex there, but everyone’s too chicken.” 

 

“...Well, I can help you set up if you want.” Gabriel spoke, gaining Sam’s attention. “When are you doing it?” 

 

“She said she would tell me when its is better for her because her parents won’t be home to notice she’s not there.” Sam stated. 

 

“Well, I can come that afternoon with some romantic shit and help.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Sam nodded as Gabriel finished dressing. Gabriel moved to him placing a kiss on his lips, before Sam handed back the comb. “See you after school?” Gabriel gave him another kiss in response before leaving first. Sam smiled to himself before leaving in the opposite direction.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Twelve months**

  
  
  
  


“WHERE ARE YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!” Sam’s angry voice lashed out as Castiel cringed once he answered the phone. “ARE YOU SAFE?! BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU AREN'T I'LL KILL YOU.” Sam panicked as Gabriel pressed kisses to his throat and neck. Finally Castiel had answered after his almost thirty attempts to call him all day. Sam wasn’t going to get off, he had called Castiel in a attempt after his time with Gabriel before the break was over. However Gabriel wasn’t going to let him get off... getting off. 

 

“I’m safe.” Castiel breathed tiredly   
  
“NO SERIOUSLY! DUDE! I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE COPS!” Sam yelled as Gabriel was unbuckling his pants trying not to get too distracted by the conversation, since their break was almost over. When Sam realized Castiel wasn’t listening he spoke again. “CAS!” 

 

“What?” Castiel grumbled, as Sam groaned. 

 

“Your MOTHER called me in a panic when you didn’t come home!” Sam stated. “I LIED and said you were staying at my house! What if I said you were at my house and you were kidnapped?!” Gabriel was waiting for the phone to finish but he was still touching kisses to Sam’s skin he exposed as he slowly took his pants off. 

 

“I get it.” Castiel groaned. “I’m sorry, thank you for covering. I didn’t mean to spend the night, it just sorta happened.”

 

“...Wait. You spent the night at... _ her _ house?” Sam’s curious voice asked, Castiel went red. Sam gasped. “I thought you pulled over and fell asleep! But in reality you ditched school to get laid!” Sam laughed. 

 

“Go Cas.” Gabriel hummed, as Sam wiggled his eyes down at Gabriel as Gabriel snorted. 

 

“Keep your voice down.” Castiel blushed, not hearing Gabriel’s comment.

 

“How was it?! Dude you have to tell me everything! Was it everything you thought it would be? What was the best part?!” Sam asked curiously, as Gabriel placed a kiss to Sam’s bulge which Sam closed his eyes biting his lip. Yeah, Cas was alive. Gabriel  _ really _ want Sam to hang up. 

 

“...Everything.” Castiel breathed. “...Hey sam, I’ll talk to you about it later okay? Can you cover for me? I owe you big.” Sam bit his lip as Gabriel sucked him.

 

“Alright, see you player.” Sam hummed before hanging up, as Gabriel slid him into his mouth. “...fuck you’re so needy of my attention.” Sam moved to grip Gabriel’s hair.

 

“Always.” Gabriel hummed before bobbing his head, and Sam closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Gabriel.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Monday**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam walked some blankets into the haunted house, they waited till dark obviously to sneak in. Since the property was condemned. Sam didn’t understand why she wanted to have sex so badly here. She was really interest in ghosts he guessed. 

 

Sam walked in to Gabriel who was making the floor comfortable, six thick blankets so far for padding. And fake candles were around it to see, far enough so no one would hit them and fake not to catch anything on fire. Gabriel had brought some pillows, with condoms and lube. He even was going to let Sam borrow one of his old cellphones, which was now place on the counter in a bowl to amplify the music with ‘romantic’ inspired music for sam to use.

 

“Wow.” Sam spoke handing the blanket to Gabriel who was finish setting up. “This...is beautiful.” 

 

“Thanks.” Gabriel spoke, as he finished. Sam moved to take a seat next to him, resting his arms on his knees. “...Nervous?”

 

“Yeah...I don’t really know what to do.” Sam confessed running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t even know how to start this….whole thing.” 

 

“...you can practice with me.” Gabriel offered looking at him.

 

“Okay…” Sam breathed nervously as he looked at Gabriel. “...Want to...do the sex?” 

 

“That was...bad.” Gabriel laughed.

 

“I know.” Sam whined. 

 

“...Here let me try.” Gabriel spoke, as Sam looked at him. “...Sometimes if you're too scared to talk…” Gabriel softly touched his face, sliding his cheek. “...You can just use your touch...” Sam relaxed into his touch, Gabriel’s hands sliding towards Sam’s lips. “...Stare into their eyes, and move to stare at their lips...” Sam’s eyes moved to look into Gabriel’s eyes, as Gabriel held his chin, sliding his thumb over his lips. “...then you ever so softly...press your lips to theirs…” Sam held his breath before Gabriel slowly started to lean in, capturing his lips in a ever so soft kiss. 

 

Sam’s breath hitched at such a soft kiss, it was suppose to end. It wasn’t suppose to continue, however they didn’t part, their lips moving slowly against each other both pressing against each other. The kiss building, as Sam found himself lowering Gabriel back onto the makeshift bed. Sam’s panting breaths building, as Gabriel’s hand found the buttons on Sam’s shirt. The kisses became rough and needing, as Gabriel forced off Sam’s shirt. 

 

Sam yanking and tugging off Gabriel’s pants once he was free to use his arms, Gabriel arching his hips up to give him more access. Gabriel kicking off his shoes before Sam could get his pants down. Clothes being tossed so desperately, one knocking over the fake candle, glad for them now being fake. 

 

Sam rocked against Gabriel as their naked bodies pressed against each other, his mouth biting and teasing Gabriel’s who gasped and moaned under him. Their lips moving against each other desperately, Though Sam was leading he still had no idea what he was doing. Gabriel knew and was understand as he flipped sam over.

 

Sam panted under Gabriel as Gabriel reached over grabbing the lube and condoms.

 

“Are you watching?” Gabriel panted, as Sam nodded. Gabriel tried to catch his breath as he ripped open the condom, as he started to roll it down Sam’s cock. “Use a condom to be on the safe side, especially with rachel.” Gabriel panted. “Especially If you are unsure of their sexual history.” 

 

“What’s yours?” Sam panted as Gabriel eyed him with a soft smile.

 

“I had three partners before.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“From our school?” Sam asked jealous, he couldn’t imagine someone else touching Gabe like he did. Already hating them for ever being that close to Gabriel that way.

 

“No.” Gabriel stated. “You wouldn’t know them. They were from my last school.” Gabriel leaned down pressing kisses to Sam’s chest to calm him. 

 

“Did they...do the same things we do?” Sam asked. Did Gabriel also spend time with them like this? Touching them like this? Sneak into the janitor's closets together? Spend countless hours together?

 

“They were one night stands, mister jealous….” Gabriel hummed. “You are very different from them...a whole other ballpark, in a whole different town...on a entire different planet.” Gabriel pulled back grabbing the lube as he pressed kisses to Sam’s hips. “I’m flattered you care.”

 

Sam didn’t say anything as Gabriel lubed up his cock, watching Gabriel take his time before he moved his hips over Sam’s cock. Sam held his hips softly, as Gabriel started to lather his hole with lube, pressing fingers into himself. 

 

“L-...Let me.” Sam breathed as Sam took the lube from gabriel, sliding it on his hands. Gabriel pulled his own fingers away, letting Sam slid his fingers against him, till he found Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel let out a soft breath, as he felt Sam experimentally slid a finger in. Gabriel closed his eyes, feeling Sam touch him with wonder. Letting Sam feel when Gabriel could take more, and allowing the judgement himself. Sam was good at that, giving him more when he wanted it before he could even beg for it. 

 

Gabriel slowly started to roll his hips on Sam’s fingers going easy on it, Sam watched him curiously. Taking in his reaction and what was making Gabriel gasp the loudest. 

 

“I-I’m okay now.” Gabriel panted as Sam slowly pulled his hand away, as Gabriel leaned down holding Sam’s cock in his hand, moving to lower himself onto it. Gabriel gasped, closing his eyes, biting his lip as he slid down completely onto Sam slowly.

 

Sam’s breath hitched, his hands holding Gabriel’s hips again, as Gabriel stopped once he was sitting completely on Sam’s cock. 

 

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes to see Sam’s reaction, not expecting his gaze on Gabriel. Gabriel was taken back, as Sam leaned up pressing his lips to Gabriel’s jaw before their lips moved to press kisses to Gabriel’s lips. The kiss was rough and needy as Gabriel slowly started to move. Rolling his hips needingly, building the longer they moved against each other.

 

Gabriel panted with need, Sam cupping his face as they kissed roughly. Sam wanted to try, he wanted...to try to make Gabriel feel good. Sam slowly rotated them, till he was on top of Gabriel. Gabriel seemed a little skittish, Sam was going to ask him why. However, Gabriel slammed his lips to Sam’s, sam experimentally started rocking his hips with him. Gabriel gasped breaking the kiss to look down at Sam’s thrusts that were getting better and better. Sam found himself leaning down to roughly bit into Gabriel’s neck. 

 

“S-Sam!” Gabriel gasped closing his eyes, whimpering at the feel of sam’s thrusts. “AH! Y-YES! R-Right there! F-Fuck! H-Harder!” 

 

 

______________________________ _______________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Both so wrapped up in themselves, both facing the opposite way, they didn’t notice Rachel who had come to meet Sam. Rachel’s face fell as she watched Sam rocking hard into him. She angrily moved to grab for her phone, but not finding hers. Shit she left in the car. Her eyes fell onto Gabriel’s old phone in the bowl next to her. She quietly pulled the phone out of the bowl moving to text her phone a video of this but there was no service. This wasn’t a working phone. 

 

She opened the wifi option, finding a neighbor with unlocked wifi she connected. A couple bars? Good enough. Her eyes fell onto the snapchat option, which she pulled open, starting to record them. 

 

Careful to silence the phone she sent the snapchats to all the contacts she could muster on the phone, sending it to a good amount of people before she put the phone back and headed out the door.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“S-Sam!” Gabriel panted. “I-I’m going to cu-cum.” Gabriel gripped him tightly as Sam started to rock harder into him. Gabriel unable to keep it down, as they finished their last couple thrusts of Sam’s inexperienced thrusting before Gabriel came roughly over himself as Sam rocked through his orgasm the condom swelling inside Gabriel. When their orgasm finished, Gabriel collapsed into the sheets. Sam slowly pulled out, Gabriel sitting up, he helped Sam take off the condom and tie it off tossing it away tiredly. 

 

“That was…” Sam panted as Gabriel looked at him shyly, swallowing as he stared up at Sam. Sam noticed the hesitation. 

 

“Are...you okay?” Sam stated, as Gabriel eyed his face. 

 

“I...never let anyone top me before.” Gabriel breathed. “I-I know it’s stupid...but I have never...let anyone take the reigns before…” Gabriel was being shy. “I rode them, or I...screwed them..but...I never…” Gabriel paused not sure why he had let him turn Gabriel over. He could have pinned Sam down and refused, but he didn’t. “I...don’t know why-”

 

“Gabriel...are you in love with me?” Sam spoke as Gabriel looked up at fear at him. Gabriel didn’t say anything as he swallowed. “...because...you know I love you right?” Gabriel’s eyes widened. 

 

“W...What?” Gabriel choked out. 

 

“You...didn’t know?” Sam laughed leaning down kissing Gabriel’s chest. “I thought I was being obvious about it. You were the one putting me in the friendzone so I didn’t want to push it.”

 

“...I’m sorry.” Gabriel covered his face. “I-...I was just so scared… I never...liked someone like this before and the likelihood you like me?” 

 

“Hey…” Sam breathed taking his hand away. “...Let me repeat. I loooooove you gabriel.” Gabriel was in tears, as Sam kissed them away. “I love you, you love me...why are we playing about this? Why are we pretending this is nothing? I want you gabriel...not Rachel… I love you. I’m not going anywhere and not letting you leave the house you admit you love me too.” 

 

“...I love you too, sam.” Gabriel whispered, as Sam touched his cheek. “I promise to be exclusive with you...but I need time before I can...call you my boyfriend…” Gabriel hesitated. 

 

“That’s fine.” Sam cradled his face, before he kissed Gabriel again, slow and easy, both long forgetting about rachel to hold each other after their intimacy.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**The next day**

  
  
  
  


Sam walked into school, people eyeing him and snickering. He thought it was weird but people were weird so he didn’t think much about it. It was obvious Castiel was out at his girlfriend's house. Since he wasn’t waiting for sam at the gate when he’s here. 

 

More people started to snicker at him when Sam opened his locker, taking out his books for his next class. 

 

“Is that him?” A girl whispered. 

 

“Yeah, the fag.” A boy laughed. Who were they talking about?

 

“Move it, Gay boy.” Someone slammed into him, hitting him hard into his locker. Sam stumbled, but turned grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt slamming him roughly into the lockers.

 

“What the fuck did you just say?!” Sam growled. 

 

“N-Nothing! I-I’m sorry! They dared me too!” The teen cried being lifted off the ground by Sam. 

 

“Why?!” Sam snapped.

 

“Because of that snapchat!” The teen stated.

 

“What snap-” Sam stopped as he felt as though a bomb went off. The snapchat...

 

_ “Gabe.” Sam’s voice moaned with ragged breaths. “I-I’m going to-” _

 

_ “Cum for me.” Gabriel panted as he nipped his neck. “Cum for me.” Sam’s moan echoed before suddenly cutting him off.  _

 

Sam looked conflicted...hurt as he dropped the teen who went bolting away. Sam’s eyes moved to the crowd, all whispering and snickering to themselves. They all knew. They all saw. Sam’s eyes fell to Gabriel who had just run up panting, but Gabriel could tell Sam knew about a snapchat. Sam turned walking away as Gabe followed. 

 

“Sam! Wait! Sam!” Gabriel followed after him grabbing his arm but Sam yanked it free.

 

“FUCK OFF, GABRIEL!” Sam yelled causing Gabriel to pause. 

 

“W-...What? You can’t possibly think I…” Gabriel looked hurt, why was Sam mad at him?! How could he have sent the snapchat of them having sex?! Sure, it was from his snapchat but-. “How would I have even-” 

 

“I don’t fucking care.” Sam scoffed. “To think I ever trusted you. To think I actually fell for you, but you are just a pathetic piece of shit.”

 

“Sam-” Gabriel choked out hurt.

 

“Just leave me the fuck alone!” Sam yelled, before he left the school leaving Gabriel alone in the school, Gabriel looked down hurt. As snickering met him, Gabriel turned angrily as Michael and lucifer came quickly over now caught up to Gabriel. The snickering stopped as soon as the men were by his side. 

 

“...Let’s get outta here.” Gabriel said coldly before leaving out the opposite way.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam called Castiel repeatedly but Castiel’s phone was off, Sam angrily wiping at his tears as he came home. He didn’t say anything to his mother as he bolted up to his room.

 

“Sam?” Mary asked but he was already up the stairs and slammed the door. Sam called Castiel repeatedly, but Castiel never respond. Sam wiped his tears before he decided to call his brother. The phone rang unlike Castiel’s which was obviously just dead.

  
  


_________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hello?” Dean’s voice broke through, tired and panting, as Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s chest. 

 

“Can you please come down?” Sam broke down sniffing as Dean sat up. 

 

“Yeah sure. Are you okay?” Dean asked with worry as Castiel stopped kissing him and moved off of him. 

 

“No.” Sam cried as Dean climbed off the bed. “Please come.”

 

“I’ll be there soon.” Dean hung up, as he started to dress. Castiel eyed him softly. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.

 

“Baby brother drama.” Dean spoke kisses Castiel’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon.” 

 

“Are you sure you want me to stay? I can go?” Castiel asked as Dean eyed Castiel. 

 

“I’d be a stupid man, if I really didn’t want to come home to you.” Dean hummed kissing him softly.

 

“I’ll cook dinner then.” Castiel hummed  back as Dean grabbed his keys as castiel grabbed his phone. “Hey my iphones dead, do you have a charger?” 

 

“Android, sucker!” Dean laughed moving to leave but he came back. “Hey, I cleared a spot in a couple drawers if you wanted to start leaving stuff here.” Castiel beamed at that.

 

“...Yeah. I will.” Castiel nodded with blush on his face. Dean beamed as he bolted out the door leaving Castiel alone.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Getting Dean’s text to come out, Sam did. Sam came out to the car and got in as Dean eyed him.

 

“...” Dean eyed him as Sam rubbed his swollen eyes. “...I know where we can go.” Dean stated starting to drive off. 

 

Sam and Dean sat on the beach, Sam covered in a blanket as they stared at the waves. Dean stroked the fire, tossing more logs on it. Dean eyed the hickey on Sam’s neck, which Dean’s were literally covered in them as well. 

 

“...So...what did you want to talk about?” Dean asked, Sam stayed quiet. “....is it about your hickey?” 

 

“...” Sam tensed at that, wiping his tears starting to fall. “...I liked someone...I thought I trusted them...but I realized I couldn’t.” 

 

“....” Dean said nothing as Sam continued.

 

“...They had a snapchat of me doing something embarrassing and they told me they wouldn’t send it, and they did.” Sam sniffed. 

 

“What was it?” Dean asked as Sam wiped his tears. 

 

“...um...Of them...giving me a handjob.” Sam sniffed. 

 

“Sam…” Dean breathed as Sam covered his face.

 

“Please don’t.” Sam cried softly but Dean kept quiet.

 

“...I guess I know you aren’t a virgin anymore.” Dean joked softly as Sam sniffed. “TMI sammy.” Dean teased, elbowing him. Sam sniffed but didn’t smile.

 

“I trusted them, you know?” Sam started to cry harder. “I...really loved them, Dean.” Sam turned to bury his face into Dean’s chest crying as Dean held him tightly holding him. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a day later that Castiel finally called. 

  
  
  


“Hey sorry, my phone died at my lady's house, but I’m home now.” Castiel spoke, as Sam stayed quiet. “What’s up?” 

 

“...Nothing.” Sam breathed. “Just missed you.”

 

“I missed you too! Did you want to get something to eat? I’m starving.” Castiel started but Sam shook his head no. 

 

“I’m actually not feeling well.” Sam lied. “Raincheck?” 

 

“Yeah, totally. Feel better sam.” Castiel hung up, leaving Sam to the silence of his room. 

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**One year and two months**

  
  
  
  


Castiel was eyeing some funkos at the hot topic, in the local mall. Castiel was talking about The Suicide Squad movie, and how much he didn’t like it, but his girlfriend enjoyed it. Going on and on about how hard it was to spoil her because her favorite character was Enchantress. Sam however wasn’t in the mood, he didn’t want to be here but besides school, he never left the house and with his mother starting to worry he went. 

 

“I just haven’t found anything-” Castiel laughed looking at another Harley quinn doll. 

 

“...You’ll be free my birthday, right?” Sam asked coldly as Castiel paused looking at Sam.

 

“Of course I will.” Castiel chuckled confused. “But it’s still a couple months away Sam.”

 

“Well, I’m just sorta making sure.” Sam said bitterly. “Since you are so  _ busy _ lately.” Castiel set down the doll turning to look at him, sure, Sam was being a bit petty and his bad attitude wasn’t castiel’s fault...but...

 

“...What’s wrong, sam?” Castiel asked softly not taking too much offense. Sam wanted him too. He wanted him to yell at him and get pissed so Sam could be alone, but even Sam thought it was ridiculous.

 

“...I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” Sam sighed calming down. “I just...miss having you all to myself, you know? I feel like we haven’t spent any time together.” I miss my friend. I miss when everything was good and nothing was terrible….Gabriel tried to talk to him, but sam was ignoring him and blocked him on everything he could think of.

 

“...” Castiel moved to him putting an arm around his shoulders. “I never meant for you to feel that way, I’m really sorry Sam. If that’s how you feel, why don’t we  _ Really _ have a slumber party. I’ll cancel with her and we can actually hang out.”

 

“A-Are you sure?” Sam asked, as Castiel nodded. Sam smiled big before putting Castiel into a headlock ruffling his hair. “Dude we are going to have so much fun!” Castiel groaned trying to wiggle free, before Sam pulled away he moved to the Suicide Squad. “We better find your girlfriend a enchantress gift before she kills you for bailing or worse...blue ball you.” 

 

Castiel smiled to him lightly shoving him playfully, before walking over as Sam hit Castiel with a harley quinn doll. Castiel broke into laughter hitting him back with the joker pillow.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One year and four months**

  
  
  
  
  


Happy birthday to me.

 

Sam sat in the living room, his phone buzzing from another fake number from Gabriel. Sam didn’t look at any unknown numbers, he didn’t care. Either it was kids making fun of him or gabriel. The teasing was slowing down, and Castiel eventually found out about it. He helped fend them off at school. Whatever, they were almost done with highschool. Sam would go off to college and tell them all to fuck off. Sam glanced out the window, seeing Castiel coming up. The doorbell rang, Sam moved to answer it.. Sam lit up seeing Castiel.

 

“Hey! Come in!” Sam spoke, his family buzzed around the house with excitement. 

 

“Wow, there’s a lot of people.” Castiel spoke following Sam as he closed the door and walked away.

 

“Mom used this as a reason to get my whole family in for a family reunion before her anniversary get away with dad.” Sam commented.

 

“Are you going with them?” Castiel asked as they ducked under some streamers.

 

“No.” Sam stated, as he took Castiel’s gift and set it on the counter before ushering him along. 

 

“Then they are finally letting you stay here by yourself?” Castiel beamed, as Sam left out the back doors to the large backyard. 

 

“No, my brother’s watching me while they are gone.” Sam stated. “They are scared I’m going to throw a party.”

 

“Your brother?” Castiel questioned. “I didn’t know you have a brother.” 

 

“He’s my half brother.” Sam stated. “We have the same father.”

 

“Really?” Castiel blinked. 

 

“Yeah, they hate each other so I rarely see him.” Sam sighed annoyed at their hate. “I see him for special occasions. Mostly birthdays. But since they are out of babysitter options, they called him...Did you want to meet him? Since you know. You normally just barge in and it might be awkward if he calls the cops on you.” 

 

“Yeah, I love to.” Castiel spoke, as Sam ushered him towards the BBQ. 

 

“He’s awesome.” Sam stated. “You know, I’m surprise you haven’t asked about him before. I post on instagram when I see him.” 

 

“I must have not seen the post.” Castiel confessed both of them walking over to the man stood over the BBQ talking to Mary, Sam’s mother. He had a beer in his hand, obviously upset by something as Mary tried to comfort him.

 

“Hey! Dean!” Sam called as Castiel tensed slowly coming to a stop. Sam stopping besides him. Dean turned around, his annoyed face seemed to lessen at the sight of Castiel. Dean opened to speak but Sam cut him off. “Dean, this is Cas. He’s practically going to be living at our house when mom and dad are gone.” Dean was confused.

 

“...What? I’m sorry...I’m confused...why is your teacher’s aid staying here?” Dean blinked.

 

“Teacher’s aid?” Sam asked. “No, What are you talking about? This is my friend...Cas? He goes to my high school.” Sam shook his head. 

 

“...High school?” Dean spoke. “...What year?” 

 

“Senior.” Sam hummed. “With me. We met freshman year over accidentally switches textbooks, it’s actually a funny story because he claimed I stole his textbook because why else would I have it and junk-” 

 

“Sam, there’s someone here to wish you a happy birthday.” Jo, his cousin spoke, as Sam excused himself and walked towards the front door. Pulling open the front door, his face fell seeing Gabriel with a present. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Sam spoke coldly as Gabriel looked hopeful.

 

“...Happy birthday?” Gabriel held out the package.

 

“...Kept it.” Sam moved to close the door. 

 

“Sam wait! Why are you ignoring me?” Gabriel begged almost in tears, holding the door open. 

 

“Let go.” Sam spoke coldly. 

 

“You told me you loved me!” Gabriel sobbed. “Please just tell me!”

 

“You sent the snapchat!” Sam snapped coming outside slamming the door. “I’m a JOKE Now! A laughing stock! All because of you!”

 

“Me?! How could I have sent the snapchat?!” Gabriel snapped. “I was in it, in you!”

 

“If you didn’t save it-” Sam started as Gabriel paused, pulling out his phone he held a screenshot of the snap someone had sent him.

 

“...Sam...what are you…” Gabriel stopped holding out his phone. “...are you talking about...the handjob one? Sam! That’s not the one! Someone recorded us having sex, sam!” Sam blinked in surprise staring at him. “They sent it to everyone...I’m a laughing stock too...your bottom bitch.” Gabriel said nothing for a long time, before Sam absorbed this info. 

 

“...So…” Sam swallowed. “You didn’t send the-” 

 

“No.” Gabriel spoke as he wiped his tears, Sliding his phone into his pocket. 

 

“...” Sam quickly moved to hold him, as Gabriel broke into harsh sobs. He had blamed gabriel so cruelly as they were both in need of each other. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Sam moved pressing kisses against Gabriel’s skin. “Please forgive me.” 

 

Gabriel raised his head nodding, as he pressed kisses against his skin before they pressed their lips together. 

 

“I love you so much sam.” Gabriel breathed as Sam nuzzled against him.

 

“I love you too.” Sam blushed as they held each other softly. When they pulled back, they were calmed. “....Did you want to stay?” 

 

“...No I can’t...enjoy it with your family.” Gabriel spoke pressing a kiss against Sam’s cheek. “Besides...my mom gets out of jail in five days.” 

 

“Really?” Sam lit up. “That’s wonderful, Gabe.” 

 

“Yeah…We have to drive up to get her....I’m going to tell her that night..that...I have a boyfriend.” Gabriel blushed. “...If I have one.” 

 

“...yeah…” Sam hummed. “You do.” 

 

“But I officially don’t have one till I tell my mom.” Gabriel warned playfully.

 

“Okay Okay.” Sam spoke as Gabriel gave him one last kiss. 

 

“Happy birthday, Sam.” Gabriel spoke, turning to leave. 

 

“Bye Gabe.” Sam waved, as he slowly returned inside, bumping straight into Dean who was coming down the stairs. “Whoa? Why are you all huffy?” 

 

“Nothing.” Dean lied. “I forgot to check the food on the BBQ.” 

 

“Hey, where’s cas?” Sam asked, holding his present. 

 

“Bathroom.” Dean lied moving past as Sam blinked watching him go.

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Four Days later**

  
  


“Sam!” Castiel followed him down the hall.

 

Sam stood in his bathroom, splashing water on his face, as Castiel ran in. Sam glanced up to look at Castiel, as Sam ignored his presence. Castiel just had sex with his older brother. Castiel screwed his brother. 

 

“Sam, let me explain.” Castiel spoke.

 

“You banged my brother?” Sam scoffed turning around. “What? You lonely or something? You desperate because your girlfriend broke up with you? So you what? Seduced my gay brother for your case of blue balls?!” Castiel let Sam yell at him, he didn’t argue or fight him on it, till sam said his peace. “He’s HUMAN, Cas! I can’t believe you would do this! I feel like I don’t even know you anymore. This...stupid girlfriend-”

 

“Boyfriend.” Castiel corrected leaning against the bathroom door, his arms crossed.

 

“-Changed you. She-” Sam snapped. 

 

“He.” Castiel corrected.

 

“-made you into this shit human being who used my gay brother to get over a breakup. I feel like I don’t know you anymore. Her-” Sam continued.

 

“His.” Castiel corrected.

 

“-WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!” Sam snapped. “Why do you keep changing all the females pronouns to-...” Sam stopped saying nothing. “...you’re...gay?”

 

Castiel nodded as Sam started to place it together one by one.

 

“...You knew my brother...before I introduced you.” Sam whispered, Castiel nodded.

 

“...He...was your girlfriend...wasn’t he?” Sam asked as Castiel nodded. “...How did you two even-”

 

“...Instagram.” Castiel blushed softly. “...We just kind of hit it off.” 

 

“...” Sam said nothing as he stared at Castiel looked at him. “...You love him….does...he?” Castiel nodded as tears of happiness slid down his face.

 

“...He wants me to move in with him Sam...after graduation.” Castiel smiled. 

 

“It’s...serious then?” Sam asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“...I love him.” Castiel confessed. “...I’m sorry, sam. I should have told you. I just...wasn’t ready to come out-”

 

“...Do you remember the spin the bottle party?” Sam asked. “...You came late after my turn?”

 

“Yeah?” Castiel asked as Sam blushed softly. 

 

“...Gabriel McCanien.” Sam mumbled. 

 

“...What?” Castiel asked. “Isn’t it that little shit bully you hate?” 

 

“...Gabriel McCanien was the person I got stuck with in the closet.” Sam confessed. “...Not Rachel Stateen.” Sam’s faces were red, as Castiel blinked at him.

 

“...Why did you lie?” Castiel asked. “It doesn’t make sense. I mean so what? You stayed in the closet and walked out righ-...” Castiel paused as Sam went deeper red. “...Unless you weren’t lying about...getting a feel?

 

“...” Sam went redder if even possible. “...Gabriel and I were in the closet arguing. He was being his bully stupid loudmouth self...and...He kissed me…”

 

Castiel moved to take a seat on the toilet since this was a lot to take in. Sam glanced at the mirror unable to stop blushing. 

 

“...and I kissed back.” Sam choked out. “Look. I don’t know why I did...but he...touched me...down there….till I came in my pants. That’s why I wearing my sweater over my crotch. I-I didn’t...spill beer on me….Okay? He touched me and for some reason I felt good- and besides the fact he’s been blackmailing me to see him...and at this point I’m not sure if I’m going to him because I am being blackmailed or...Something else. So...I guess I’m gay too.”

 

Castiel looked at him, softly taking his hand as Castiel smiled at him softly.

 

“We...have been keeping secrets.” Castiel hummed. 

 

“Yeah.” Sam laughed still a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“We are shitty best friends.” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“Yeah.” Sam smiled at that, as Castiel beamed.

 

“No more secrets.” Castiel spoke.

 

“No more secrets.” Sam stated, as he and Castiel kissed their pinkies. “...I can’t believe you find my half brother attractive.” 

 

“Well at least I’m not dating a comedy routine. The Moose and the mole.” Castiel snipped back, as he laughed going back down the stairs.

 

“Technically G-Gabe and I are NOT Dating!” Sam choked following after him, till Sam received a snapchat from Gabriel. 

 

_ My mom said she wants to meet my boyfriend ASAP. _

 

_ _

 

Gabriel and his mother posed on the photo of him holding her tightly.

 

“...Okay! Now we are!” Sam called continuing to follow after him.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Graduation day**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam stood holding diploma, the ceremony over and everyone was celebrating with their families. Sam watched Castiel bolt over to Dean, jumping into his arms and pressed happy loving kisses on Dean’s lips as Dean kissed him back. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes, as Gabriel moved grabbing onto his arm. 

 

“Hey cutie.” Gabriel hummed. “Where do you think you are going?” 

 

“To say hi to my family?” Sam laughed as Gabriel frowned. 

 

“Don’t you know the superstition?” Gabriel spoke. “Whoever you kiss after graduation is who you marry.” 

 

“Who told you that?” Sam laughed. “Cas?”

 

“Maybe.” Gabriel hummed. “But so did my parents. They told me the same thing so it must be true.”

 

“Really? Because I just watched Rachel kiss her grandma.” Sam pointed as Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“Poor soul.” Gabriel spoke as Sam laughed. “Karma.” 

 

“Does that mean you want to kiss me, gabriel?” Sam laughed as Gabriel hummed. 

 

“Maybe, I mean that there are many opportunities here. Like that guys super cute...but I guess I could.” Gabriel teased out as Sam paused giving a soft smile before before pulling out his phone. 

 

“Last selfie of our teenage years?” Sam raised the camera yanked him into a loving kiss. Gabriel hummed kissing back into it as the button clicked.

  


 

When something poking his chest made Gabriel break the kiss. “Is that a gun or are you happy to-” Gabriel stopped when he noticed a ring in Sam’s hand. “...Sam?” Sam got down on one knee, smiling at him.

 

“Two years together...and I...like it so I want to put a ring on it.” Sam stated, as Gabriel slowly gave him his hand. Sam smiled softly sliding the ring on his finger, before Gabriel pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

“Technically...we weren’t together for two years.” Gabriel breathed still trying to cope.

 

“It's just a promise ring, we don't have to get married tomorrow or seven years from now...but if it's an issue I can take it back if-” Sam started as Gabriel yanked him into a hard kiss, holding him tightly...never going to let him go…

  
  


 

 

 

 

**The end**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> This is most likely the end of this universe but this was fun! :)
> 
> God, you don't know how many hours it took to make the snapchats. D:
> 
> Comment and kuddo please! 
> 
> I love to read comments it makes my day. :)


End file.
